Even As We Speak
Even As We Speak is an indie band from Sydney, Australia. Formed in the mid 1980s, founding members Matthew Love (guitar, banjo, vocals) and Mary Wyer (vocals, guitar) were later joined by Rob Irwin (bass) Anita Rayner (drums, banjo, mandolin), Paul Clarke (guitar, vocals) and Julian Knowles (keyboards, guitar, production). After a series of vinyl releases on Australian independent labels including Phantom Records, and success on the Australian indie scene, the band got the attention of UK audiences and began a relationship with UK indie label Sarah Records. The band released several singles and an album on Sarah Records, three of which reached the Top 5 of the Melody Maker and New Musical Express UK independent music charts in 1992 and 1993. The band's music is an unusual hybrid of accessible pop and more experimental elements. Links To Peel The band came to the attention of BBC Radio 1 DJ John Peel who started to play the band's 1987 indie guitar cover of New Order's Bizarre Love Triangle on his show. This brought them to the attention of UK audiences and began a relationship with UK indie label Sarah Records, who they eventually signed to. Between 1992 and 1993, the group recorded three sessions for John Peel and one session for Mark Goodier for BBC Radio 1. They were among the few Australian bands to record Peel Sessions – others were Birthday Party, Triffids, Go-Betweens and Laughing Clowns. These sessions were released as the album 'Yellow Food: The Peel Sessions' in June 2014. Sessions The band's three sessions were released on Yellow Food: The Peel Sessions (16xmp3's, Not on label, 2014) 1. Recorded: 1992-01-09. Broadcast: 16 February 1992 * Falling Down The Stairs / Stay With Me / Straight As An Arrow / Sailor's Graves 2. Recorded: 1993-01-31. Broadcast: 20 February 1993 * Air / Blue Eyes Deceiving Me / Cos I Like It / The Revenge Of Ella May Cooley 3. Recorded: 1993-07-18. Broadcast: 22 October 1993. Repeated: 23 April 1994 * Suddenly / Everywhere I Go / Until Tomorrow / 30 Miles Other Shows Played ;1989 *21 September 1989: Goes So Slow (7") Phantom *25 September 1989 (BBC World Service): Goes So Slow (7") Phantom *26 September 1989: Goes So Slow (7") Phantom *27 September 1989: Nothing Ever Happens (b/w Goes So Slow 7") Phantom *09 October 1989: Goes So Slow (7") Phantom *14 October 1989 (BFBS): Goes So Slow (7") Phantom ;1990 *11 November 1990: Bizarre Love Triangle (7" - Nothing Ever Happens) Sarah *18 November 1990: Goes So Slow (EP - Nothing Ever Happens) Sarah *25 November 1990: Bizarre Love Triangle (7" - Nothing Ever Happens) Sarah *30 November 1990 (BFBS): Bizarre Love Triangle (EP - Nothing Ever Happens) Sarah *22 December 1990: Bizarre Love Triangle (EP - Nothing Ever Happens) Sarah ;1991 *04 January 1991 (BFBS): Bizarre Love Triangle (EP - Nothing Ever Happens) Sarah *07 July 1991: Bizarre Love Triangle (EP - Nothing Ever Happens) Sarah *27 July 1991: One Step Forward (7" - One Step Forward EP) Sarah *03 August 1991: One Step Forward (7") Sarah *05 August 1991 (Radio Bremen): One Step Forward (7") Sarah *The Peel Tapes Vol.15: One Step Forward (7") Sarah *12 August 1991 (BBC World Service): One Step Forward (7") Sarah *16 August 1991 (BFBS): One Step Forward (7") Sarah *01 December 1991: Beautiful Day (7") Sarah *02 December 1991 (Ö3): Beautiful Day (7") Sarah ;1992 *18 December 1992: Beautiful Day (album - Feral Pop Frenzy) Sarah SARAH 614 ;1993 *02 January 1993: Anybody Anyway (album - Feral Pop Frenzy) Sarah SARAH 614 *15 January 1993: Straight As An Arrow (album - Feral Pop Frenzy) Sarah SARAH 614 *17 January 1993 (BFBS): Anybody Anyway (album - Feral Pop Frenzy) Sarah SARAH 614 *30 January 1993: To See You Smile (album - Feral Pop Frenzy) Sarah SARAH 614 *31 January 1993 (BFBS): To See You Smile (album - Feral Pop Frenzy) Sarah SARAH 614 *12 February 1993: Drown (album - Feral Pop Frenzy) Sarah SARAH 614 *19 March 1993: Sailor's Graves (album - Feral Pop Frenzy) Sarah SARAH 614 *02 July 1993: Getting Faster (7") Sarah *10 July 1993 (BFBS): Getting Faster (7") Sarah *16 July 1993: Blue Eyes Deceiving Me (7") Sarah *Peel Out In The States (Program 03): To See You Smile (LP - Feral Pop Frenzy) Sarah *Peel Out In The States (Program 06): Sailor's Graves (LP - Feral Pop Frenzy) Sarah ;2001 *02 May 2001: One Step Forward (Compilation CD - Fountain Island) Sarah *03 May 2001 (Radio Eins): One Step Forward (Compilation CD - Fountain Island) Sarah External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Official Website Category:Artists